choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Across the Void Choices
This page contains the choices in Across the Void, Book 1 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Female. * Male. Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's first name. Default is "Nova." Choice 3 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 4 (Female) *Shimmering Stardust (�� 15) * Radiant Retro * Fiery Fashionista * Life at Full Volume Choice 4 (Male) * Star's Design (�� 15) * Flashback * Tidal Wave * Tantalizingly Tousled Choice 5 * I have a good feeling about this. * I'm having doubts... Choice 6 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. * All wrong. I want to change my gender. "Not me. Let's try something else," brings you back to choice 3. "All wrong. I want to change my gender," brings you back to choice 1, but it skips choice 2. Choice 7 * Yes! It's so me! * No, I'd like to change it. You only get choice 8 if you chose, "No, I'd like to change it," in choice 7. Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's first name. Default is "Nova." Chapter One: Sky Captain Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Divert power to shields! ( ) * Order an evasive maneuver! ( ) * Brace for impact! ( ) If the timer ends, you freeze and get " ". Choice 2 * Getting blown apart isn't useful to anyone. (No effect) * My first priority is keeping our passengers safe. (No effect) * That's a direct order from your captain. (No effect) Choice 3 * Clever, right? (No effect) * Uh... I tried my best? (No effect) Choice 4 * It was nothing. (No effect) * He's lucky I didn't punch him. (No effect) Choice 5 * Congratulate him. (No effect) * Give him a giant hug! (❤ +Zekei) Choice 6 * I can't wait to learn more! (+Sol) * Is this a romantic proposition? (❤ +Sol) Choice 7 * Am I dreaming? (+Artemis) * Thank you for this opportunity. (+Artemis) * Does it include alone time with you? (No effect) Choice 8 * Let's stick with Nova for now. (No effect) * I wouldn't mind you calling me Captain. (❤ +Zekei) Choice 9 * Will you miss me? (❤ +Zekei) * I'll miss it too. (No effect) Choice 10 * Accept it (No effect) Choice 11 * I never turn down free booze. (No effect) * I'd accept anything from you. (❤ +Stranger) "Stranger" is Titania, but the romance point says 'stranger' since you don't know her name until Chapter 2. Choice 12 * Have you been spying on me? (No effect) * I'm so glad you came to support me! (No effect) Choice 13 * It's so sweet of you to support me! (No effect) * Does no one in this family have boundaries?! (No effect) Choice 14 * It's far enough away. I'll be perfectly safe. (No effect) * Stay out of it, Eos. I can handle it. (No effect) Choice 15 This is a timed choice. * Flip over Eos' back (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Tumble with Pax. (No effect) * Spin in a circle. (No effect) If the timer ends, you twist your body around and almost smack Eos in the face. Choice 16 * I'm really sorry! (No effect) * Lucky coincidence. (No effect) Choice 17 This is a timed choice. * Try to catch the punch. (No effect) * Dodge out of the way. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Watch in horror! (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze. Choice 18 This is a timed choice. * Grab his right arm. (No effect) * Hold his left wrist. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Slap his wrist! If the timer ends, you slap his wrist. Choice 19 * It's great that you always stand up for others. (No effect) * Being the rebel isn't charming anymore. (No effect) Choice 20 * Maybe you'll learn to get along. (No effect) * You might kill each other. (No effect) * You'll never interact. (No effect) Choice 21 * Lay out under the stars with Zekei! (�� 15) * Get some rest before tomorrow. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Overlap my feet with his. (❤ +Zekei) * Lie next to him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 ''' * Come back here together one day. (❤ +Zekei) * Never lose sight of our dreams. (No effect)! '''Diamond Choice 3 * Eos's charm. (No effect) * Pax's sense of humor. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Yes. Despite everything I love them. (No effect) * Not really. They're so dysfunctional. (No effect) * No comment. Let me take a breather. (No effect) "Dome Sweet Dome" - You said farewell to the station with Zekei! Diamond Choice 5 * Lean my head on his shoulder. (❤ +Zekei) * Watch the comet. (No effect) Choice 22 * It suits you. Very professional. (No effect) * Damn, Zekei. You look gooood. (❤ +Zekei) Choice 23 * Thank Vee for making it! (No effect) * Wink at your sexiness. (No effect) Choice 24 * Buy this item! (�� 12) ( ) * Wear your everyday clothes. ( ) This item is called "Captain Of The Stars" if female and "Captain's Legacy" if male. "Star Commander" - You made an impression with your uniform! (If you wore the diamond outfit.) Choice 25 * I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. (No effect) * I'm a little nervous. This is a lot to handle. (No effect) Chapter Two: The Atlas Choices Choice 1 * I've never seen a more beautiful ship! (No effect) * Looks difficult to maintain. (No effect) "Captain of Luxury" - You impressed your boss with your Captain's outift! (If you wore the diamond outfit.) Choice 2 * If I crash the ship, I'll cover it up really well. (No effect) * My training as a diplomat will get us out of every situation. (No effect) * This is my dream job! I'll be sure to try my best! (No effect) Choice 3 * The bold, geometric detailing. (�� 20) ( ) * The Art Deco detailing. (�� 20) ( ) * No detailing. ( ) Choice 4 * Let's work on your personal boundaries. (No effect) * I'm happy to meet someone who appreciates Vee! (No effect) Choice 5 * Good to see you again. (No effect) * You're even hotter than I remember. (❤ +Titania) " " if you bought the "Captain of the Stars/Captain's Legacy" outfit in the first chapter. " " if you didn't buy the "Captain of the Stars/Captain's Legacy" outfit in the first chapter. Choice 6 * I'll be the best captain the Atlas has ever had! (No effect) * Maybe you can teach me a few things. (❤ +Titania) Choice 7 * Glad to know my First Officer is good at his job. (No effect) * Seems like you're good with your hands. (❤ +Sol) Choice 8 * Get an extended tour of the Atlas with Sol! (�� 19) * Get a short tour from Holmes. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *It's so clean! And tidy! (No effect) *Maybe you can invite me back here sometime. (❤ +Sol) Diamond Choice 2 *If I lay down on that bed, I may never want to get up. (No effect) *I've always dreamed of having a fancy Captain's desk. (No effect) *There's plenty of room to entertain a special someone. (❤ +Sol) Diamond Choice 3 *Do you have a favorite dish? (No effect) *I'll need a dining partner. (❤ +Sol) *I wish I could try something right now! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Is that why you're on the Atlas? (No effect) *I've always wanted to travel the stars with someone. (❤ +Sol) Diamond Choice 5 *Tell him to try it on. (No effect) *Put the scarf on him myself. (❤ +Sol) "Tour De Coeur" - You went on an exclusive tour with Sol! You only get Choice 9 if you didn't choose the diamond path. Choice 9 * Take a nap of that big bed! (No effect) * Boss people around from my Captain's desk. (No effect) Choice 10 * I'm disappointed in both of you. (No effect) * You two are so inconsiderate! (No effect) Choice 11 * Eos is right. Pax has ulterior motives. ( ) * Pax has a point. Eos is too controlling. ( ) * Don't put me in the middle of this. ( ) Chapter Three: Meet the Passengers Choices Choice 1 * Can't hurt to try something now. (No effect) * I stick to machines for a reason. (No effect) Choice 2 * You'll solve this diplomatically! (No effect) * The bar is always an option. (No effect) Choice 3 * I'm on it! (No effect) * Why me? (No effect) Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Slide in! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Tackle her! * Hit your head! If you let the timer end, you hit your head. Choice 5 * Do you wanna talk about it? (No effect) * Are you trying to get yourself killed? (No effect) Choice 6 * Stand up for your beliefs. (No effect) * Realize how ridiculous you sound. (No effect) . Choice 7 * Get my hands on the equipment! (No effect) * Spend some quality time together! (No effect) Choice 8 * You're joking. (No effect) * Why didn't someone stop me? (No effect) Choice 9 * I like a smart Sygog. (❤ +Holmes) * Sounds like we'd make good friends. (No effect) Choice 10 * Check things out with Holmes! (�� 17) * Look around alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * You're lucky you're cute. (❤ +Holmes) * You need to up your tour guide game. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Get so good with your hands? (❤ +Holmes) * Become so interested in tech? (No effect) * End up on the Atlas? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Take his hand and help him. (❤ +Holmes) * Let him do it himself. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * I love spending time with you. (❤ +Holmes) * Glad to make a friend. (No effect) . Choice 11 * I can fix this. (No effect) * He doesn't look upset to me. (No effect) Choice 12 This is a timed choice. * Scratch his ears! (No effect) * Pat his head! * Let him sniff! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If you let the timer end, you pull back your hand and upset the passengers. Choice 13 * Get to know Titania! (�� 18) (+Passenger) * Get back to work. ( ) Diamond Choice 5 * I love them! (No effect) * I could take or leave them. (No effect) * I think they're a little heathens. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * A bath! (Path A) * A makeover! (Path B) * A massage! (Path C) You get to choose all three. This just chooses the order. Diamond Choice 7 (Path A) This is a timed choice. * Take the hose! * Lather Wurren with shampoo! (+Wurren) * Drop the shampoo! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Path B) * A manicure sounds perfect! (+Wurren) * He needs some moisturizer! (+Wurren) Diamond Choice 7 (Path C) This is a timed choice. *Poke Wurren! (No effect) *Administer deep tissue therapy! (No effect) * Give gentle massage! (+Wurren) Diamond Choice 8 * Give Titania a salute. (No effect) * Take Titania's hand. (❤ +Titania) Choice 14 * I always have time for my little sister/brother! (No effect) * Can't say no the Captain. (No effect) Choice 15 * I'm happy for her. (No effect) * It's your decision, Captain. (No effect) * Sounds like a bad idea. (No effect) Choice 16 * Sure, I've got some free time. (No effect) * Would this include any personal time with Lyra? (❤ +Lyra) * I have a job I'm actually paid to do. . Choice 17 * Look at the shield! (No effect) Choice 18 * Install the security system with Lyra! (�� 20) * Take your chances. ( ) Diamond Choice 9 * What's your business in Matara? * Are all Deevine as beautiful as you? (❤ +Lyra) * How are you going to get enough sun? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * Lean closer to her. (❤ +Lyra) * Give her some space. (No effect) " " Chapter Four: Among the Crew Choices Choice 1 *Why all the secrecy? (No effect) *Should I call you Your Highness? ''(No effect) '''Choice 2' *Visit the Empress's chambers! (��16) *Tell her it's not necessary. Diamond Choice 1 *That's a whole lot of flowers. *I like what you've done with the place. *You're full of hidden talents. (❤ +Lyra) Diamond Choice 2 *You don't see what's really out there. *Marshall's don't always have a choice. Diamond Choice 3 *Were you born into royalty? *What does and Empress do for fun? (No effect) *Is there an Emperor? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Doesn't Deevine fall under Vanguard jurisdiction? (No effect) *You seem very open-minded. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Let Lyra grab the crown. *Dodge and pull her close to me. (❤ +Lyra) Choice 3 *A friend and confidant. *Someone you respect. *The leader of this ship. Choice 4 *Please don't go. (No effect) *No! No one ''is leaving! (No effect) '''Choice 5' *I love to paint! *I'm an avid runner! (No effect) *There's no food I won't try. (No effect) Choice 6 *Buy this item! (��25) *Keep it simple. (No effect) If female, the diamond outfit is called "Art Nouveau Glamour" and the free option is called "Back to Black." "The Beau Nouveau" You impressed Sol and Titania with your fancy outfit! (If you chose the diamond option) Choice 7 *You're an attention hog. (No effect) *You were busy with Lyra. (No effect) Choice 8 *You should get to know each other. *His operating system is impressive. Choice 9 *Blue Serge Breezer (No effect) *Starberry Julep (No effect) *Galaxy Blaster Choice 10 *Pax rewire the system. (No effect) *Eos charm the teacher. *Zekei keep watch. Choice 11 *Dance with Sol and Titania! (��15) (+Crew) *Sit this one out. Diamond Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Hop on my right foot once! *Hop on my left foot three times! Correct *Bounce up and down! Diamond Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *Do Jazz fingers! *Snap in time with the music! Diamond Choice 8 *Sol! *Titania! Diamond Choice 9 *Ask Sol to stay. (Path A) *Ask Titania to stay. (Path B) *Call it a night. Diamond Choice 10 (Path A) *How'd you end up on the Atlas? *Dow you still have family on Dynamas? Diamond Choice 11 (Path A) *Kiss Sol. *Just keep dancing. Diamond Choice 10 (Path B) *How'd you end up on the Atlas? *Is there someone you left back on Apri? Diamond Choice 11 (Path B) *Kiss Titania. *Just keep dancing. Choice 12 This choice is timed. *Tug as hard as we can! (Correct!) *Ease it open. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Across the Void